Vongola Shinigami
by Lord Baboon
Summary: (Oneshot) Tsuna awoke something else when he was hit with the criticism shot. Something that unlocked a power thought lost to the young Decimo. Something that gave him the strength and will to fight and protect those around him. "So you've finally awakened have you..."


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or KHR.**

The first time Tsuna felt that power surge in him was the time when he fought Mochida-sempai. He felt a deep rage surge within him at this guy; he was clearly a bully and had no right to even call himself a warrior. Not to mention thinking that he could even _try_ to take _his_ Kyoko-chan!

That thought gave him pause and the anger left his body, along with the resolve to beat him. The only thing that Tsuna could do in this situation would be to apologize and maybe just _maybe_ he could get away in time. Yeah that's a good plan, the logical thing to do when faced with this situation.

So why did he fill up with self-loathing when he thought about doing that?

 **-XXXX-**

The second time he felt it was when he met Bianchi. He heard the story that Gokudera-kun told him and he felt an anger run through him like a dying will bullet. She made him eat the cookies even though she _knew_ that they were poisonous? The duty of an older sibling was to _protect_ their younger ones! He had a strong desire to walk up to that woman and introduce her to his fist.

As soon as that thought came the power and the anger vanished, leaving him curious as to why he felt that. He never had any younger siblings, and he didn't have nearly enough nerve to stand up to anyone, much less to a trained assassin.

Gokudera-kun saw his angered expression and asked him what was wrong, Tsuna replied with reassurance before giving him sympathy for his childhood. After wishing him well, Tsuna left and made to go back to class. He was still curious, why was he feeling this way? He was only Dame-Tsuna; he shouldn't feel this way.

 **-XXXX-**

The third time he felt it was when he was diagnosed with Skullitis and the doctor refused to cure him on the grounds that he was a _guy_ what the hell kind of doctor was that? Treating only women, for what, to get closer to them so he could enact his perverted fantasies on them? He had enough when Shamal took to ignoring him and instead was far more interested in flirting with _his_ Kyoko-chan!

He slugged the old letcher in the face.

Kyoko-chan was worried, and she had every right to be. He had just done something that Dame-Tsuna would never do. Tsuna himself was worried, but it just felt so _natural_ , almost like… He had done it before.

After reassuring Kyoko-chan and Reborn that he was in fact all right, the pervert of a doctor finally gave and cured his Skullitis by injecting the Angel Disease into his bloodstream via mosquito. It was then that Tsuna learned that Shamal wasn't really a doctor, but rather a _very_ powerful hitman known as Trident Shamal. After giving reassurance to Reborn that he was fine and an apology to Shamal for hitting him. Tsuna went on his merry way back home. All the while contemplating why hitting Shamal had felt so natural.

 **-XXXX-**

The fourth time he felt it was when the Todd famiglia tried to capture Fuuta de la Stella for his ranking book, as Fuuta's rankings are said to be one hundred percent accurate, he felt it for a brief moment before he engaged the famiglia with his dying will. For some reason using dying will mode that time felt… Wrong, almost as if it were insulting to use the berserker like state of awareness.

Nevertheless, he beat them and Fuuta was safe, he even heard the rankings that he'd been given earlier had gone up.

 **-XXXX-**

The fifth time he felt it was right before he fought the fake Rokudo Mukuro. When Fuuta announced that he was going to stay with Mukuro and ran off. Tsuna was concerned and confused as he sprinted after the brown haired young man. With little else to do he called out in an attempt to at least get the young man and ask him why he wanted to stay with Mukuro. Tsuna instead found a purple haired young man with a kokuyo middle school uniform.

Tsuna didn't trust that boy, he didn't know what it was about him, but that boy wasn't anyone that he could trust. So he did what he needed to be done, he ran away and stumbled upon his friends who were fighting against the false Rokudo Mukuro (who he'd later learn was called Lancia) and watched as they were thoroughly trounced, Bianchi would've been injured severely had Reborn not fired the dying will bullet into Tsuna's forehead.

Lancia was a tough opponent, so much so that he almost lost to the enormous steel ball that he constantly swung around. It was only by chance and the fact that he discovered that opening in Lancia's guard that he won. It was then that he found out that the snake-ball man was not in fact, Rokudo Mukuro, But a replacement to draw attention away from the real Mukuro. Upon this revelation the group discovered that they had to move on until the real Mukuro was behind bars. However, Yamamoto was too injured to move on and they had to leave him in a hidden spot next to a tree.

After this the group trekked onward, into the main building of Kokuyo land. They ran into a familiar opponent named Chikusa. Gokudera-kun stayed back and fought him while Bianchi, Reborn and Tsuna confronted the real Mukuro. Tsuna recognized him as the student who told him that he was being held hostage. However Bianchi denied this, revealing that the purple haired boy was in fact the real Rokudo Mukuro.

A brainwashed Fuuta then incapacitated Bianchi when she was stabbed with what appeared to be the head of a Trident. Tsuna reassured Fuuta that it wasn't in fact his fault and Fuuta managed to break free. They were finally saved when Hibari-san came to in his words, "bite Rokudo Mukuro to death."

Gokudera-kun was also there, but things became strange when Rokudo Mukuro shot and supposedly killed himself, at that exact moment, Bianchi-san woke up, but she was different. She told Gokudera-kun to help her up when he reacted and spontaneously told Gokudera-kun to stay away.

Bianchi-san still managed to persuade him and Gokudera-kun was stabbed in the back with the same trident head that stabbed Bianchi-san. Who revealed herself to be Rokudo Mukuro possessing Bianchi-san's body.

Things turned worse when the two servants and Gokudera-kun got up, revealing that Rokudo Mukuro had possessed them all. To add salt to the wound, he could use _all_ of their abilities.

Tsuna felt fear and dread overtake him before he felt a deep resolve pulse within him. Reborn had told him to shout out his thoughts, to yell out at the top of his lungs what he wanted more than anything else.

Tsuna yelled out, screaming that he wanted to win, to beat Rokudo Mukuro and protect his friends. Then, Leon, Reborn's shapeshifting chameleon sidekick, began to change. Reborn revealed that Leon turns into a cocoon when his students are about to undergo an enormous change and that Leon was making a new item, just for him.

Leon then turned to goo and Tsuna was worried that he didn't get the item. But then, a pair of wool mittens fell into his hands. They were rather plain in appearance, mainly white in color with a pair of red stripes running above and below an elaborate number 15.

Tsuna was mortified before Reborn whacked him and told him to put them on, Tsuna quickly obliged and barely managed to block Mukuro's now completed trident. Revealing that something _hard_ was inside the mittens. He pulled off the left one and shook it. Revealing a silver bullet with a flame design on the case.

Reborn snatched the bullet out of his hands before remarking that he'd never seen the bullet before. Mukuro reacted and sent a flurry of attacks towards the hitman home tutor. But Reborn wasn't an Arcobaleno for nothing. He dodged every last one before a possessed Gokudera-kun threw several bombs in Tsuna's direction.

Reborn reacted and shifted a recovered Leon into his gun form and fired the silver bullet just before Tsuna exploded.

That was what brought him to his current situation. Tsuna was lying face down on the ground; his whole body was wracked with pain. He couldn't move; he was so tired. Tsuna just wanted a little sleep, maybe a little…

" _Honestly"_ Tsuna's eyes opened at hearing a strange yet… familiar voice, an image of a high school student wearing white came to the forefronts of his mind. _"Charging in headfirst without any kind of plan… Something like that is going to get you killed."_

Tsuna felt something stir as another voice spoke up, _"Thank you, for keeping your promise."_ An image of an auburn haired girl with silver eyes, kneeling over him came to his mind.

" _You should know…"_ Another voice came as the girl was replaced with a large, dark-skinned man with a _lot_ of muscle. _"That no matter what, I'll always have your back."_

Tsuna felt a grim smile come to his lips as more memories flooded through his head. He saw faces, and names came to match them. Then the face of a red haired man with numerous tattoos covering his forehead came to mind.

" _Rukia and I had grown so distant from each other… We drifted so far apart that we avoided not only eye contact, but crossing eachother's paths."_ The man turned to look at him, _"But the person, who closed that distance between us and got us back to how we were_ was you _. That's why I made up my mind back then, if a time ever came that you were unable to push forward… Then I'd place you on my back and carry you the entire way if I had to."_

Tsuna smiled once again as he heard the words of his friends ring through his skull. Then the image of an old man came to the front of his mind.

" _Why do you run? You still have not called me yet. Why do you fear? There is one enemy… and one of you. Abandon your fear, move forward and don't give an inch! Retreat and you will age… Hesitate and you will die. My name is…"_

Tsuna smiled as he muttered two words under his breath "Kurosaki Ichigo."

His world exploded in fire.

 **-XXXX-**

Reborn watched as his student was consumed in a torrent of sky flames, a small frown overtaking his features. It was true that he'd never seen the bullet that he shot at Tsuna before. But he had a hunch that it'd take it a step further from dying will mode. He didn't expect… _this_.

The bodies of Tsuna's famiglia and Mukuro's subordinates fell as Reborn heard several thumps and the noise of light rushing wind. His frown morphed into a smile as he turned around and met eyes with his student, both in this life, and his previous one.

Tsuna was holding both Bianchi and Hayato in his arms, but he had changed dramatically. Tsuna had shot up several inches, standing roughly around Yamamoto's height. His hair seemed to get _spikier_ and gained several streaks of orange running through it. What changed the most about his student however, was the air that he held himself. Tsuna no longer had that cowardly atmosphere and nervousness that held him back. Instead, he was surrounded with an air of calm resolve.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He spoke, his voice dropping from a soprano to a baritone.

"How interesting,"

Reborn turned around to meet the form of Mukuro slowly walking towards him. "That bullet seems to have transformed you to give you a boost in physical strength and speed." Mukuro smirked, "This only makes me want to possess your body even more."

Tsuna remained silent before laying Bianchi and Hayato on the ground and stood up slowly. "Rokudo Mukuro…" His voice was low as he turned around, revealing a sky flame dancing on his forehead. "If I don't defeat you, I won't be able to die in peace."

"So you've finally woke up, have you…" Reborn muttered under his breath,

"Ichigo?"

 **AN: So I'm not really sure where this came from. This is a oneshot about Tsuna being Ichigo's reincarnation and him regaining his memories. Sorry if it seems a little rushed, if this receives enough positive response however, I'll make it into a full story.**

 **If you liked this oneshot then please give it a favorite and a follow if it evolves into a full story, be sure to leave a review so I can know what I did well and what I could improve on. Thanks to all who read this and I hope that you enjoyed.**


End file.
